Et si ?
by malice39
Summary: Et si… 4 mois après être devenu Général, Jack recevait une compensation à tous les risques qu'il a encouru en sauvant la terre.  Cela pourrait changer bien des choses, mais n'est-il déjà pas trop tard ?


**ET SI ?

* * *

**

**Genre** : Romance S/J.

**Résumé **: Et si… 4 mois après être devenu Général, Jack recevait une compensation à tous les risques qu'il a encouru en sauvant la terre. Cela pourrait changer bien des choses, mais n'est-il déjà pas trop tard ?

**Spoilers**: aucun. **Après les 3 premiers épisodes la saison 8, sans tenir compte de la suite.**

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est une de mes premières fics publiées... so, ca date de trèèès longtemps!^^ Je n'ai pas souhaité retoucher cette fic... ayant déjà trop à faire avec "7 ans après" ou toutes celles qui dorment sur mon disque dur. Ne l'ayant jamais publiée sur FF, il était temps de le faire^^

Si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit feedback…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de MGM. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je le fais seulement pour mon propre plaisir, et celui des fans de Stargate SG1.

Please, me demander pour diffuser cette fic sur d'autres sites…merci !

_**Bonne lecture…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jack se tenait maintenant devant cette porte depuis plus de quinze minutes… et voyait le doute et l'angoisse prendre le pas sur son courage et sa motivation.

Avait-il pris la bonne décision en venant ici ?

Surtout maintenant ? En avait-il le droit ? Et si… ?

S'il repartait sans faire de bruit…. Qui le saurait ?

Lui bien sûr. Non, ce soir il devait être courageux, et aller au bout de ce qu'il voulait depuis huit ans déjà.

C'était ce soir ou….jamais.

Il soupira…. Dieu que c'était difficile !

Il se remémora les précieux conseils de son ami Daniel, qu'il avait tout juste quitté en venant ici.

Maintenant, il était là devant chez « elle », devant « sa » porte, dans l'espoir d'avoir suffisamment de force pour y frapper quelques coups… même un tout petit.

Espérait-il vraiment que cette porte s'ouvre par le simple fait de sa volonté ?

Pff… ce qu'il pouvait être puérile parfois, lui qui était pourtant si plein de courage et de force dans nombres de situations.

Elle s'ouvrit cependant, le laissant complètement coi.

Avait-il vraiment réussi ? À l'ouvrir ? Non.

A frapper malgré lui ? Peut-être, bien qu'il n'en était pas du tout sûr.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une voix le ramena sèchement à la réalité.

**_**_ Colonel O'Neill ? _

Jack mit du temps à réagir.

_ _ Heu, c'est général maintenant._

Il ne put non plus cacher son désappointement, ce qui ne fit que grandir la surprise de son interlocuteur.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle serait seule ?

Il avait bien vu la deuxième voiture garée devant chez « elle », mais jusqu'au bout il n'avait pas voulu y croire…

Pete le ramena à nouveau au moment présent, sur un ton froid et faussement poli.

__ C'est vrai... Général… que puis-je faire pour vous ? À cette heure de la nuit ? _

Décontenancé malgré lui, de même que par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Jack reprit décidément difficilement le contrôle de lui-même.

_ _Heu… est-ce que Carter est là ? _

L'homme le fixait toujours d'un air franchement peu amical et finit par acquiescer avant de se retirer sans l'inviter à entrer.

Le militaire l'entendit appeler Sam, mais n'osa pas quitter le seuil de la porte.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre… pensant à l'accueil auquel il venait d'avoir droit, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été désagréable pour mériter une telle froideur.

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses pensées quand des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité, et se contenta alors uniquement d'inspirer et d'expirer plusieurs fois pour calmer son cœur qui s'était soudainement emballé.

Elle allait être bientôt là.

Il inspira et expira encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix, bien connue et attendue cette fois-ci ne l'interpelle plus chaleureusement que précédemment.

_ _Mon Général ? _Demanda-t-elle, surprise de le voir ici, à une heure aussi tardive.

Sam cacha aussi difficilement l'inquiétude qui la saisit rapidement face à son manque de réaction.

__ __Il y a un problème à la base ? _

_ _Heu…bonsoir Carter…._Réagit enfin Jack, en se maudissant intérieurement._ Non non, tout va bien… Enfin depuis le dernier appel de Walter, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y aller depuis mon retour._

Sam voyait bien qu'il portait encore son uniforme d'apparat, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'y trouver toujours aussi sexy, comme à chaque fois.

Elle ne laissa cependant pas ses pensées dériver plus loin, et reporta son attention sur la raison de sa présence qu'il n'avait pas encore énoncée… enfin l'espérait-elle !

Elle avait toujours du mal à sortir de cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle, de cette aura qui émanait de lui, même au bout de huit ans. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'essayait plus…. Enfin presque plus, et que les choses en resteraient sûrement ainsi.

_ _En quoi puis-je vous être utile mon Général ? _Interrogea-t-elle ensuite, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

Une lueur plus que particulière passa alors dans le regard de Jack, qui se reprit très vite, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne lui échappe à elle.

Elle la connaissait que trop bien… cette chaleur… ce feu, et se contrôla de tout son possible pour ne pas qu'il la lise à son tour en elle, même furtivement.

Jack ne loupa pourtant pas la réaction de Sam, ni celle de Pete d'ailleurs, qui s'impatientait, pas très loin derrière eux et le général changea presque d'avis.

Il était certainement en train de faire une monumentale bêtise.

_ _Laissez tomber colonel, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé à cette heure._

Sam parut d'abord perplexe, puis ayant suivi son regard jusqu'à Pete et le voyant maintenant faire demi tour, elle ignora le soupir irrité de son compagnon et sortit un peu plus sur le seuil.

__ __Mon général… je vous en prie… dites moi ce qu'il se passe… _Le retint-elle_._

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans savoir pourquoi il était venu à presque une heure du matin. Cela allait l'empêcher de dormir à coup sûr et elle était surtout intriguée par son comportement.

Que s'était-il bien passé à Washington ?

Son supérieur était absent depuis deux jours, sans qu'il n'ait donné de nouvelles.

Et ce soir, il était là…. Devant chez elle, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça, ni cacher davantage l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

**_ **_Mon général ? _

Entendant l'émotion de la jeune femme, l'intéressé ne put se résigner à partir comme il était en train de le faire. Il fit alors demi tour et franchit les quelques pas qui avaient commencé à les éloigner, en la regardant à nouveau.

_ _Je voulais juste vous parler, mais je n'avais pas vu à quel point il était tard, et puis vous avez de la compagnie… alors on pourra voir ça une autre fois._

Sam se sentit de plus en plus perplexe. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis lui fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner.

_ _Non, attendez moi deux minutes… _Le prévient-elle, avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Elle réapparut presque aussitôt, munie d'un gilet, les nuits étant encore assez fraîches en ce début d'été. Elle prit ensuite ses clefs et sortit en lui demandant de la suivre, ignorant les protestations de Pete.

Elle savait que « Son Général » ne lui parlerait pas en présence de son fiancé, et elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Leurs moments de dialogues se faisaient si rares ces derniers temps, qu'elle ne voulait en gâcher un seul, surtout en dehors des murs du SGC.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, silencieusement et cote à cote, les rues se succédant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un parc. Ils parcoururent encore quelques allées, et sans se concerter, ils s'assirent sur le même banc.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite sans qu'ils n'y prêtent plus aucune attention.

Sans le presser, Sam observait l'homme auprès d'elle, qui avait plongé son regard dans les étoiles étincelantes au dessus d'eux.

Elle savait qu'il parlerait. Elle le connaissait bien, et elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers lui, vers eux.

La jeune femme soupira et reporta elle aussi sa concentration vers les cieux lumineux, tout en essayant de trouver la raison de leur présence ici… Ensemble.

Ils avaient pourtant convenu que cela n'arriverait plus, et ils s'y étaient tenus malgré eux.

C'est vrai que c'était elle qui n'était pas venue la dernière fois et qui avait ainsi mis fin à leur deal.

…Une fin nécessaire il y a trois mois, au moment où elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de Pete, où ils avaient vaincu Anubis et combattu les réplicateurs auprès de Thor, et où ils étaient montés en grade à leur retour.

Il ne lui en avait pas voulu…. Elle le savait.

Elle avait eu le courage de les sortir de leur impasse, mais à quel prix ! Elle continuerait de le regretter toute sa vie, autant qu'elle serait toujours tentée de le rejoindre.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'être liée à Pete l'aiderait à dépasser ça, cependant, elle avait du accepter tout à l'heure, sur le seuil de sa porte, que ça ne serait pas le cas… Jamais.

Voulait-il lui en parler ?

Il y avait moins d'une chance sur un million pour que ça soit le cas….

Sam soupira à nouveau, puis sentant son regard se poser sur elle, elle tourna la tête à son tour et rencontra ses yeux bruns, si expressifs et pourtant indéchiffrables.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de Jack O'Neill ?

Jack se doutait du sujet des pensées de la jeune femme, qu'il partageait malgré lui, et il avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas se noyer dans cet océan bleu qu'elle lui offrait.

Qu'importe s'il faisait nuit, il connaissait par cœur la couleur de ses yeux.

Face au trouble qu'il pressentait chez elle, il aurait parié sur la teinte bleu-gris qui ne manquait pas d'apparaître dans ces moments là ou dans ceux où elle était submergée par le plaisir…

Carter….Sam….Samantha.

Comment pouvait-il si bien connaître une femme en n'ayant partagé avec elle que des moments dissimulés, discrets, rares et pourtant si forts, si intenses ?

Il soupira à peine à son tour, n'osant pas interrompre la magie de cet échange qui leur avait tant manqué…

Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il parle, et surtout qu'elle ne le presserait pas.

Quelqu'un d'autre le connaissait-il à ce point ?

Bien sûr que non, jamais il ne s'était dévoilé ainsi. Il n'y a qu'avec elle qu'il l'avait fait malgré lui. Elle seule savait comment se comporter avec lui, et surtout comment vraiment le déstabiliser, au grand dam de sa solide contenance, et de ses nerfs.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle….

Il se décida alors à couper doucement le silence, sans la quitter du regard.

_ _Merci d'être là._ Commença-t-il.

Sam fut plus intriguée encore par son comportement et l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

_ _J'ai beaucoup hésité à venir vous voir, et j'étais sur le point de partir quand la porte s'est ouverte. Et maintenant que nous sommes là, je ne suis plus très sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée._ Puis la voyant froncer les sourcils, il rajouta en secouant la tête._ Rhaaa, c'est la dernière fois que j'essaye de suivre un conseil de Daniel ! _

_ _Vous avez eu le temps de le voir ? _Demanda-t-elle étonnée._Je pensais que vous rentriez tout juste de Washington._

_ _En effet, je suis arrivé à Colorado Springs dans la soirée… j'ai juste fait un petit crochet par chez lui avant de me retrouver devant chez vous._

_ _Et que vous a conseillé notre cher Daniel ? _Continua-t-elle en souriant.

_ _Là n'est pas le plus important…._Tenta d'expliquer Jack, gêné._ Enfin, _… mais face à son regard, et au fait que maintenant Ils étaient là et qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer._ D'accord… il m'a dit de vous rapporter quelque chose que m'a donné le président._

_ _Du président ? _

_ _Oui, je l'ai vu hier pour la réunion annuelle fixant notre budget, mais il m'a aussi convoqué ce matin…pour me remercier à titre personnel et privé pour je cite « mon héroïsme et ma bravoure au… »_

_ _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui…. _Le coupa la jeune femme.

Jack en fut touché parce qu'il la savait sincère.

__ __Enfin…. Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais en contre partie de tous mes services rendus. Il m'a laissé un peu de temps pour réfléchir, je pouvais lui demander ce que je voulais… _(Il la vit sourire)_ dans la limite du possible bien sûr ! _

_Quand nous nous sommes revus cet après-midi, il y avait bien une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé _(la regardant alors plus chaleureusement et intensément, puis se détournant en soupirant) _mais_ _j'ai fini par répondre que je ne voulais rien de particulier. Que c'était mon métier de prendre des risques._

Sam ne l'interrompit pas, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas, elle relança le sujet.

__ __Qu'avez-vous à me donner ? _

_ _Une lettre…_

__ __Une lettre… Du président ? _

_ _Oui, enfin 2… je veux dire une lettre de Hayes, et une de …moi._

__ __De vous ? _Répéta Sam de plus en plus surprise.

_ _Oui, mais vous comprendrez quand vous aurez vu la lettre de Hayes._

_ _Que dit-elle ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle, face à tant de mystère.

_ _Je vais vous laisser la découvrir. Sachez seulement que le président me l'a remise uniquement parce qu'il avait anticipé ma réponse. Il a apparemment demandé à mes plus proches amis et aussi à Georges, ce qui pourrait me faire le plus plaisir… au cas où je lui réponde que je ne veuille rien. Il m'a alors tendu la lettre en me disant que la même réponse avait été donnée en majorité, et que cela m'avait été accordé. Que cela aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps._

Sam se souvint effectivement de cette demande.

_ _Pendant votre sommeil en antarctique, le docteur Weir nous a effectivement demandé au nom du président ce qui pourrait vous faire le plus plaisir, au cas où nous arrivions à vous sauver._

_ _Et que lui avez-vous répondu ?_

__ __J'ai parlé de votre passion pour la pêche. _Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête et soupirant.

De sa main, Jack tourna doucement son menton vers lui pour pouvoir la regarder franchement, ignorant le frisson qui les parcourut à son contact.

__ __Est-ce vraiment la seule chose à laquelle vous avez pensé pour moi ?_

Sam parut ensuite déstabilisée, et le regarda plus douloureusement qu'elle ne le voulut.

_ _Non. _Murmura-t-elle.

_ _Bien, alors ceci pourra peut être vous donner l'occasion de modifier votre réponse. _Lui dit-il en tendant la première lettre.

Sam retourna l'enveloppe dans ses doigts.

__ __Et pour la deuxième ?_

Jack la sortit de sa veste, hésitant toujours à la lui donner.

_ _J'ai eu besoin d'exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti à la lecture de cette lettre, et quand je l'ai relu, j'ai vu qu'en fait je vous avais écrit. Je n'étais pas sûr que vous puissiez la lire un jour, mais Daniel m'a persuadé du contraire… alors voilà _(la lui tendant finalement également) _J'attends votre réponse… qu'elle quelle soit._

Il se leva ensuite, fixant ses chaussures, pour ne plus être aussi tenté de faire un geste qui puisse paraître déplacé. C'était la première fois depuis trois mois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, aussi près l'un de l'autre. Il ne voulait rien faire qui soit préjudiciable à…

Ils avaient peut être une chance de….

Puis, reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, Jack réalisa qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la première lettre.

_ _Sam… non, s'il vous plait, pas maintenant. _L'interrompit-il sans la toucher_. __Je vous demande de les lire seulement quand vous serez seule et sûre de ne pas être dérangée._

Sam suspendit son geste.

_ _Pourquoi ne… _

_ _S'il vous plait, promettez le moi. _La coupa-t-il à nouveau.

Elle acquiesça en ravalant sa curiosité devant la gravité qu'il affichait.

__ __Très bien._

__ __Merci… _Soupira-t-il_. __Je vais vous laisser, ça fait déjà un moment que ce pauvre Walter doit avoir envie de rentrer chez lui. Bonne nuit, Carter… et encore désolé pour le dérangement._

Sam se leva à son tour, et serra les lettres contre elle.

__ __Bonne nuit mon général… et vous ne me dérangerez jamais._

_ _ __A tout à l'heure colonel. _Finit le militaire en souriant, soulagé malgré tout.

Il rejoignit rapidement sa voiture, et partit en direction de la base, laissant la jeune femme avec un avenir possible entre ses mains.

Daniel avait eu raison, et quelque soit la suite des événements, il ne regretterait rien… et surtout pas d'avoir réussit à lui donner ces lettres.

C'était à elle de jouer maintenant, et bien qu'aussi angoissante soit cette attente, il serait en paix à présent.

Il avait fait sa part.

Une semaine était déjà passée sans qu'elle puisse trouver le moindre moment de tranquillité.

Pourquoi diable tout semblait s'acharner contre elle quand elle en avait le moins besoin ?

Elle n'avait alors pas vu le temps passer, ni les jours défiler Cela faisait maintenant sept jours qu'elle avait les lettres, et elle n'en avait lu encore aucune !

Sam soupira longuement. Elle était assise sur son lit, les observant devant elle.

Voilà qu'elle hésitait à présent à les ouvrir, alors que la curiosité l'avait rongée jour et nuit.

Cependant, elle avait tenu sa promesse, et maintenant que le moment était venu, l'appréhension la paralysait presque.

Que pouvaient bien contenir ces lettres ?

Lui expliqueront-elles le comportement si étrange qu'avait eu Jack en les lui donnant ?

Car ça n'avait pas été « son supérieur » qui les lui avait données…

Si cela avait été le cas, mais il fallait être réaliste, il n'aurait jamais pu se le permettre, cela aurait été plus simple… car forcément en relation avec le travail… l'armée.

Et à ce moment précis, Sam n'avait pas cette certitude, pressentant bien autre chose.

Lui-même n'avait pas été sûr que ce soit une bonne idée quand il les lui avait données…

Avait-il démissionné ?

Non, c'était apparemment quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

Ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir allait-il changer sa vie ? Leur vie ?

Était-ce comme elle le redoutait « personnel » ?

Qu'avait bien pu accorder le président à son supérieur ?

Ses amis avaient refusé à l'époque de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient suggéré au Dr Weir.

Elle soupira à nouveau et finit par tendre un bras bien décidé vers la première lettre, mais elle suspendit son geste et se leva avant de toucher le papier…

Elle préféra fermer la porte à clés de ses quartiers. Mieux valait être prudente afin de ne pas être dérangée.

Puis, se rasseyant à la place qu'elle occupait juste avant son sursaut de lucidité, elle repensa à nouveau à Jack.

Elle l'avait si peu croisé cette semaine, et n'avait rien remarqué de changé. Mais bon, était-ce étonnant puisqu'il contrôlait si bien ses émotions ?

Sam prit finalement la lettre, la retourna plusieurs fois et retraça le cachet rouge officiel de la maison blanche, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois.

Elle inspira un bon coup et l'ouvrit…

Et, dépliant fébrilement la feuille, elle ne put qu'être choquée quand elle la parcourue.

Enfin « choquée » était peut être un peu fort, quoique ! Elle était cependant bien troublée, éberluée, médusée.…

Elle s'était attendue à tout… sauf à ça !

Pendant longtemps bien sûr, elle l'avait souhaité, désiré, espéré, rêvé, mais de là à ce que ça arrive vraiment !

La stupeur laissa ensuite la place au déferlement de ses émotions et Sam dû mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui l'envahissait.

Elle s'effondra même sur son lit et laissa son corps trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ni contrôler ses larmes qui surgirent immanquablement.

Comment avaient-ils pu le faire que maintenant ?

Elle lit et relut encore la lettre pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée. Elle avait pu mal lire, mal comprendre… Mais non, ses amis avaient bien demandé une dérogation.

UNE DEROGATION !

Mon dieu ! Une dérogation pour elle et Jack !

Allait-elle s'en remettre ?

Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade, et son esprit avait décidément du mal à intégrer cet incroyable rebondissement. Certains mots pouvaient avoir un impact surprenant, et elle avait pourtant banni celui-ci de son vocabulaire… de ses pensées, mais pas assez fortement apparemment pour que cela la touche à ce point.

Elle et Jack avaient-ils été si transparents ?

Certains avaient certes assisté au test Zatark, il y a si longtemps….

… quatre ans.

…une éternité ?

Sam laissa ses émotions se calmer, et replongea malgré elle dans les espoirs déçus et la souffrance qui avaient tant accompagnés ce mot, ses sentiments, ces années de relation, ou plutôt non-relation avec son supérieur.

Dire qu'elle luttait tant chaque jour pour passer à autre chose !

Elle s'était finalement résignée à ne pouvoir jamais l'aimer librement, enfouissant ainsi au plus profond de son cœur cette part d'elle-même, qui n'appartenait qu'à Lui.

Comment avait-il osé lui exploser tout ça à la figure ?

Maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'elle était fiancée à un autre que Lui, et qu'elle avait presque réussi…

A quoi ? A l'oublier ?

Non

A se faire une raison ?

Certainement !

Elle ne voulait plus souffrir ou espérer après une chimère, même pour un amour hors du commun. Elle voulait juste faire sa vie et fonder une famille.

Elle avait Pete aujourd'hui, et se consacrait au maximum à lui, qui pouvait l'épouser… LUI !

Sam savait aussi que tout n'était pas si simple. Elle avait bien vu sa propre réaction quand Jack était venu lui parler chez elle, en pleine nuit.

Elle aurait dû le laisser partir quand il en avait eu l'intention, mais elle avait senti quelque chose de différent qui l'avait intrigué.

Elle avait su que c'était important… très important.

Pour lui… Peut être pour eux…

Alors elle n'avait pas hésité et l'avait emmené plus loin pour qu'il lui parle. Elle avait alors rompu la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même.

Tous ses efforts s'étaient-ils brisés à ce moment-là ?

Elle avait voulu se convaincre que non, mais Pete n'avait pas été dupe et la scène qu'il lui avait faite à son retour n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître.

Elle n'en avait pas fini avec Jack O'Neill !

Et puis, elle traversait plutôt une mauvaise passe avec son fiancé.

Les disputes étaient fréquentes depuis qu'il avait su… Pas qu'elle était toujours attachée à son supérieur. Enfin si, mais surtout quand il avait réalisé « le plus que je suis censé le faire… » qui était d'ailleurs allé au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Elle s'était trahie, involontairement, pendant une nuit d'amour où elle n'avait pas laissé s'échapper son nom à lui.

Pete avait su alors qu'ils avaient été plus que des amis ou des collègues…

… Des amants, et pourtant il lui avait pardonné.

Après chaque tempête, il lui laissait de nouveau une chance, parce qu'il l'aimait.

L'aimait-elle vraiment en retour ?

La hantise de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question ou justement d'y répondre d'une certaine manière, l'avait fait redoubler d'effort pour construire quelque chose avec lui.

Bien qu'elle savait aussi parfaitement qu'à sa place, elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il lui avait été infidèle.

C'est ainsi, que face à cet amour, elle lui avait dit « oui » quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, et qu'elle avait mis fin à son deal avec Jack.

Pete était depuis son unique avenir. Chaque jour elle se convainquait qu'elle avait eu raison de renoncer à Lui, à Eux, et son fiancé le lui rendait bien.

Cependant, cette lettre remettait tout en question. Tout ce qu'elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle voulait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle la fixa à nouveau. Que voulait-elle vraiment ?

Aurait-elle préféré ne rien savoir ?

Peut être ?

Bien sûr que non.

Elle se reposa encore la question

Que voulait-elle vraiment ?

L'image d'Elle et de Jack faisant l'amour la submergea sans qu'elle s'y attende. Cette lettre faisait décidément remonter la souffrance, mais aussi les merveilleux souvenirs qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier.

Elle aurait du s'en douter !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en repensant encore à ses mains sur elle… A lui en elle.

Elle était décidément pathétique !

Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir trouvé la force en premier de mettre fin à leur parenthèse, et pourtant, aussi difficile et douloureux que cela avait été, cela l'avait soulagée tant leur situation était devenue insupportable.

Le bonheur de s'aimer enfin avait vite été balayé par le vide et l'indifférence qu'il fallait conserver en dehors de leurs « tête à tête » et par la clandestinité et l'absence d'un « avenir » possible qui les menaient vers davantage de souffrance…

Elle n'avait pu non plus oublier le fait qu'elle était avec Pete, et qu'elle se détestait de le tromper.

Leur « relation » avait commencé juste après la mort de Janet, pendant un congé, dans un moment de désespoir où elle n'avait trouvé que Lui vers qui se tourner.

Elle s'était ainsi rendue dans le Minnesota… tard… à son chalet et il lui avait ouvert la porte alors qu'elle était déjà totalement en pleurs.

Sans aucuns mots prononcés, il l'avait fait entrer et l'avait prise dans ses bras, la laissant à nouveau extérioriser sa douleur d'avoir perdu une amie… une sœur…un être cher.

Cependant, comme cette fois ils n'étaient pas à la base, les gestes de réconfort s'étaient fait plus tendres et leur échange plus personnel.

Et sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient soudain retrouvés à s'embrasser, affamés, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Aucun n'avait voulut, ni n'aurait pu s'arrêter, les laissant mettre fin avec passion et frénésie à des années de frustration et d'inassouvissement.

Ils avaient bien essayé de s'arrêter à cette nuit, mais ne pouvant renoncer à leur besoin de l'autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant trois mois, au chalet, pendant les week-ends ou les congés uniquement.

Et se quitter à chaque fois, ou faire semblant qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux chaque jour, était devenu si difficile, qu'elle y avait mis fin.

Cela n'avait été qu'une parenthèse à leur vie de « Héros », où ils avaient seulement profité de l'autre.

Pouvait-elle dire qu'ils avaient été réellement un couple ?

Pas vraiment, car il fallait partager plus que du sexe et des sentiments pour cela.

Il fallait aussi un avenir, des projets communs et elle avait tout ça avec Pete.

Sam essaya de calmer sa respiration et de faire taire la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait le sentiment de malaise qui ne la quittait plus.

De ses souvenirs tout justes évoqués ?

De cette lettre ?

De son avenir avec Pete ?

Pouvait-elle se permettre de renoncer maintenant à ce qu'elle avait construit avec lui ?

A tout ce qu'il lui offrait ?

C'est vrai qu'elle était tombée dans ses bras, sous prétexte que celui qu'elle considérait encore et malgré tout comme l'homme de sa vie lui était définitivement inaccessible.

Définitivement ? Non plus maintenant. **Ils avaient le droit**… **Ils étaient libres de s'aimer**.

Ces mots mirent du temps à bien s'imprégner en elle…

Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Cela était difficile à dire, puis « Libres », ils ne l'étaient pas tout à fait.

Elle était fiancée…

Et lui ? Était-il encore avec cette femme ?

D'ailleurs que voulait-il vraiment ?

Avait-il vraiment conscience de ce qu'il lui avait mis en les mains ?

Certainement, car elle savait que s'il l'avait fait, c'est que cela signifiait quelque chose pour Lui.

Elle tendit une main fébrile vers la seconde lettre. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Tout était là…

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne touche le papier, l'alarme de la porte se mit à lancer son alerte.

Sam étouffa un juron, elle était maudite !

Comment pouvait-elle arrêter sa lecture maintenant ? Avec tant de questions en elle ?

Voilà que le haut-parleur l'appelait à présent !

Ils n'arriveraient donc jamais à se passer d'elle plus de quinze minutes !

Essuyant au mieux ses larmes et se passant au préalable de l'eau froide sur le visage, elle se recomposa rapidement un masque le plus neutre possible, puis courut vers la salle de contrôle pour voir ce qu'il se passait encore !

La jeune femme vit Jack, un technicien et le sergent affairés autour des ordinateurs.

_ _Que se passe-t-il ?_Demanda-t-elle en essayant de conserver sa contenance affichée, alors qu'elle était troublée par sa présence.

_ _Vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous, colonel. _Lui répondit le Général, sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

Sam tiqua légèrement sur cette répartie, mais ne la releva pas, se concentrant déjà sur les écrans en s'installant autour du tableau de contrôle.

_ _Je suis désolée, mon général, je suis venue le plus vite possible. _Se justifia-t-elle sans le regarder.

Jack, par sa réaction et son ton, remarqua alors la sécheresse qu'elle avait pu percevoir dans son propos. C'est vrai que s'attendant à la retrouver, il avait été légèrement agacé de faire face aux deux autres hommes pour lui expliquer en des termes incompréhensibles ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Le militaire vit également ses traits tirés et le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Il continua alors avec un peu plus de chaleur dans la voix.

____ Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, pouvez-vous me dire en des termes simples ce qui s'est passé ? En vous attendant, ces messieurs ont lancé un diagnostic de… _n'arrivant pas à trouver le mot…

__ __De réseau mon général. _Compléta Walter.

__ __C'est ça ! _

__ __Nous avons reçu un virus par la porte, qui a crée une certaine surcharge. _Reprit le troisième homme._Et il semble paralyser tout notre système._

__ __Mais c'est impossible. _Réagit Sam, inquiète._ J'ai installé il y a un an un programme imparable._

_ _Pas si imparable que ça apparemment. _S'inquiéta-t-il à son tour._ Pensez-vous régler rapidement le problè… ? _

_ _Il faut absolument arrêter la procédure de diagnostic, mon général. _Le coupa-t-elle._ Elle amplifie la propagation du virus. Il faut tout déconnecter si nous ne voulons pas perdre toutes nos informations et faire plus de dégâts._

Jack acquiesça en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

_ _ Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais avant laissez-moi avertir tout le monde._ Puis au micro._ A tous les officiers, ici le général O'Neill… suite à une alerte, toute la base va être électriquement déconnectée. Restez et patientez là où vous vous trouvez… ceci n'est pas un exercice. Déconnexion dans 3, 2, 1._

Tout s'éteint alors, plongeant la base dans une presque totale obscurité. Ils devaient attendre trente secondes avant que le générateur auxiliaire ne prenne le relais, ce qui n'arriva pas !

**_ **_Et m…_...Jura presque la jeune femme._C'est ce que je craignais._

__ __Vous ne me l'avez pas dit ça ! _

__ __J'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire._Puis réfléchissant, et se levant._ Je dois aller vérifier les générateurs dans la salle d'alimentation._

Même dans le noir, Jack s'écarta de son passage pour ne pas avoir à la toucher.

__ __Très bien je vous accompagne… on passe d'abord par votre labo chercher des lampes._

__ __Mon général… _Objecta-t-elle pour ne pas se trouver seule avec lui._ Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense qu'il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse vraiment m'aider…_

Jack sourit pour lui-même.

__ __Et bien vous me direz ce qu'il faut faire. Vous êtes notre seule experte présente, les autres techniciens étant en repos…et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus ici. De plus, je connais les couloirs mieux que ma poche, les yeux bandés !_

Sam sourit malgré elle. Comme si cela pouvait être un argument valable ! Elle abdiqua pourtant, ne voulant pas en débattre avec lui.

_ _Bien, si vous y tenez !_

____Walter, allez fermer manuellement l'iris et tenez moi au courant du moindre problème par talkie, canal 12._

_ _A vos ordres mon général. _Répondit l'intéressé, cherchant déjà un des boitiers de réserve de la petite pièce.

Jack s'adressa ensuite à Sam.

__ __Après vous colonel… on dit toujours les dames et les enfants d'abord, non ? _

_ _Je croyais que vous vouliez me montrer le chemin ! _

**_ **_Bien sûr, mais vous savez comme moi que vous n'en avez pas besoin, alors je vais me contentez de surveiller vos arrières. _

_Allons y, pour que tout revienne rapidement à la normal._

__ __A vos ordres._

Jack aurait adoré poursuivre leur échange, qui se transformait en intéressante joute verbale, comme cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis la fin de leur deal, mais ils avaient un problème plus urgent à régler.

Et puis, passer du temps auprès d'elle lui manquait tellement, qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser filer cette occasion, même s'il ne lui serait pas d'une très grande aide.

Il avait beau ne pas avoir changé son comportement envers elle depuis qu'il lui avait donné les lettres, il voulait savoir si elle avait les lues. Il n'en pouvait plus de se poser la question, que cela le perturbait maintenant jour et nuit…

Si elle ne voulait pas lui répondre ?

Elle avait gentiment essayé de se passer de lui, semblant plus tendue et distante avec lui que pendant ces derniers mois, mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination à avoir une réponse… quelle qu'elle serait.

Après avoir pris le matériel nécessaire, et monté nombre d'échelles de secours, ils arrivèrent à la salle en question, et ne purent que constater l'ampleur des dégâts au niveau de l'alimentation…

Jackpointa sa lampe sur une partie des armoires complètement grillées.

_ _Carter, rassurez-moi, dites moi que ce n'est pas ce qui reste du générateur principal…_

_ _Malheureusement si !_Répondit l'intéressée en grimaçant.

_ _Et l'autre scientifique là haut qui parlait d'une simple surtension quand c'est arrivé !_

_ _Il ne pouvait pas savoir mon général._ Défendit-elle, puis se dirigeant vers le générateur auxiliaire. _Nous avons cependant de la chance… le générateur auxiliaire est H.S, mais pas vraiment endommagé. On a déconnecté le système à temps._

Jack s'approcha à son tour.

__ __Et vous pourrez le réparer, docteur ? _

Sam sourit à sa tentative d'humour « désespérée ».

_ _Oui, bien que ça va me prendre le reste de l'après midi, sans parler de la nuit, et du temps ensuite qu'il faudra pour réinitialiser et corriger mon programme._

_ _Essayez de faire au plus vite, nous ne pouvons pas rester bloqués indéfiniment. _

_Quand pensez-vous rétablir un minimum de courant ?_

_ _Pas avant environ quatre bonnes heures au moins. Brancher une dérivation stable, qui assura les fonctions minimales de la base, sur un générateur de cette taille, avec un faible éclairage, est une opération plutôt complexe._

_ _Je vous fais entièrement confiance, et puis vous avez avec vous « super Jack »._

_ _Super Jack ? _Répéta Sam en souriant et levant un sourcil à la Teal'c.

__Tout à fait… j'ai toujours été un as pour tenir une lampe ! _

Sam se mit àrire, avant de se concentrer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu, qui allégeait la tension de se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

_ _Très bien Super Jack, commencez par m'éclairer ici, il faut que j'enlève tout ce qui est inutilisable. _Continua-t-elle en pointant son propre faisceau lumineux sur la partie la plus endommagée.

Jack s'exécuta sans oser encore aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ _Bien madame ! _

_ _Mademoiselle… mais bientôt vous pourrez m'appeler Madame. _Précisa Sam en se mettant à l'œuvre.

Cette remarque avait été dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle dégrisa le militaire sur le champ. Elle venait de lui rappeler, sans le vouloir, qu'elle allait en épouser un autre… bientôt.

Que rien n'était joué ou plutôt que si, que la situation ne risquait certainement pas de changer en sa faveur.

Alors, l'air soudain plus grave, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

L'avait-il vraiment perdue ?

Tout était-il déjà joué d'avance malgré les lettres ?

Allait-il se battre pour être de nouveau avec elle, si cela se produisait ?

Il avait peur au fond de lui que rien ne puisse changer, car savoir maintenant qu'ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble rendait beaucoup difficile voire insupportable le fait que cela puisse rester impossible.

Le règlement n'avait pas toujours été une excuse, mais depuis qu'il était général, et elle son second direct, les conséquences auraient été plus graves qu'à l'époque où ils n'étaient que colonel et major.

Ils devaient montrer l'exemple, encore plus qu'avant.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la dérogation, il en avait aussi finit avec Kerry.

Jack soupira, et se refusa de revoir des images de lui et de Sam dans sa tête. Il était suffisamment frustré et inquiet comme ça.

_ _Mon général… _Le ramena Sam_.__ J'avancerai beaucoup plus vite si vous m'éclairiez comme il le faut._

Jack repositionna le rayon lumineux de sa lampe.

_ _Désolé Carter, j'étais ailleurs… _

_ _J'avais remarqué…mon général._

_ _Où en êtes-vous ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite pour penser à autre chose.

_ _Vous voulez vraiment que je vous explique ?_

_ _Bah…une explication courte et simple ferait l'affaire, quoique finalement non, laissez tomber, je ne tiens pas à savoir._

_ _Comme vous voulez. _Acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant._ J'aurai pu tout de même vous l'expliquer très simplement._

Le Général soupira pour seule réponse.

_ _Mais je n'en doute pas. _Précisa-t-il ensuite, face à l'air intrigué que conservait sa subordonnée.

_ _ Puis-je vous poser une question ?_Tenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle le voyait toujours pensif.

__ __Essayez toujours. _

Sam se remit au travail,hésitante face à la manière dont elle devait exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

_ _La lampe mon général… la lampe !_

_ _Désolé, c'était ça votre question ? _

La scientifique s'arrêta à nouveau et le regarda franchement.

_ _Non, je…Laissez tomber… ça ne me regarde pas._

Jack lui rendit son regard, et fut intrigué à son tour.

__ __Je vous écoute. _

Sam baissa les yeux, ne sachant par où commencer. Ils avaient beau avoir été intimes pendant un temps, leurs rapports n'en avaient jamais été facilités. Et ceci encore moins maintenant qu'avant leur parenthèse, puisqu'ils étaient plongés malgré eux dans une incroyable incertitude.

**_ **_Je …je…_

_ _Carter ? _Insista-t-il.

Sam le regarda à nouveau avant de se lancer, et le vit concentré sur elle.

_ _Tout à l'heure, quand vous ne m'éclairiez plus, je ne vous l'ai pas rappelé immédiatement. Vous paraissiez si préoccupé, que je me suis demandée ce qui pouvait bien vous inquiéter. _Puis le voyant hausser un sourcil, elle continua_._ _Et comme vous avez encore recommencé, en moins de cinq minutes, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là… mon général._

Jack l'observa un moment, puis soupira encore voyant comment elle le connaissait bien.

_ _Je vous remercie. _Après un silence_. Disons que vous pouvez peut être m'aider…_

Sam l'encouragea à continuer de la tête.

_ _ En fait, je… j'aimerai…_ Commença-t-il en se dandinant presque d'un pied sur l'autre. _Je voudrais savoir…si… si vous avez lu les lettres. _

La jeune femme se remit automatiquement au travail, pour ne plus avoir à le regarder en face.

_ _Vous savez que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi cette semaine… entre les missions, les expériences et rapports à terminer, et maintenant cette réparation._

_ _Oh…je comprends. __Se contenta de répondre Jack, __ne pouvant cacher complètement sa déception._ _Et puis, vous avez tout le temps…_

Sam, en entendant son amertume, leva sa tête et remarqua alors la fatigue de ses traits et l'importance de sa déconvenue.

__ __J'ai tout de même pu parcourir la dérogation, juste avant l'alerte… _Précisa-t-elle pour lui confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

Une lumière brilla alors dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

_ _Seulement ? _Demanda-t-il pourtant._Et…vous en pensez quoi ? _

Sam se brûla les doigts avec son fer à souder, surprise par cette question.

__ __Aie...et zut… _Jura-t-elle un instant.

__ __Désolé._S'excusa Jack, en coupant court alors à leur conversation_. __Nous reprendrons ça plus tard. Terminons d'abord ce foutu générateur. _

_ _ __A vos ordres._Répondit juste Sam en retrouvant une certaine contenance_. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous répondrai._

Le général lui sourit en soupirant et se reconcentra lui aussi sur sa tâche. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour !

De son coté, tout en continuant à travailler, Sam n'en menait intérieurement pas large. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être si important pour lui, qui avait pu se montrer tour à tour si attentif et passionné ou si froid et distant.

Se brûlant une seconde fois plus sérieusement, elle se sermonna silencieusement.

Elle devait SE CONCENTRER… Vraiment. Et sur cette foutue réparation uniquement !

Ce que n'aidait pas la présence de Jack si près d'elle, alors qu'il ne se gênait absolument pas pour la regarder travailler.

Sam focalisa alors tant bien que mal son attention sur tout ce qui n'était pas lui, et put venir à bout de sa tâche en un peu plus de quatre heures.

S'étirant ensuite douloureusement en se redressant, elle coupa enfin le silence qui perdurait.

_ _Voilà mon général, espérons que ça marche maintenant…_

Jack n'eut aucune réaction.

__ __Mon général ? _Retenta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Jack réalisa que c'est bien à lui qu'elle parlait, et sortit de sa réflexion.

_ _Hein ? Vous disiez Carter ?_

Bien que jamais lassé de la contempler, il avait vite trouvé le temps long et s'était réfugié dans ses pensées, surveillant de temps en temps la lampe en étant trop heureux d'avoir ce moment de répit auprès d'Elle.

Puis, face à sa concentration, il s'était difficilement retenu de l'interrompre pour lui sortir une petite blague ou lui faire faire une pause. Il avait donc effectué sa tache en silence, même dans les rares fois où elle avait parlé, sachant pertinemment que ses réflexions n'étaient adressées qu'à elle.

Sam se mit debout, finissant de détendre sa nuque et ses membres, d'une manière qui parut encore plus sensuelle à Jack dans la pénombre de leurs lampes.

L'homme refusa toutefois de considérer la voie ouverte par ses sens, et garda son apparente impassibilité.

_ _Je viens de finir la première dérivation. Le générateur devrait être alimenté à 45%, ce qui sera suffisant pour rétablir au moins le mode de consommation minimal._

__ __Vous avez fait un excellent travail. _

__ __Attendez avant de vous réjouir, ce n'est pas fini, ni sûr que ça marche. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir rétablir le courant dans toute la base…_

__ __Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi optimiste ! _Soupirant-il._ Ça faisait longtemps ! Mais pour ma part, sachez que je vous fais une confiance totale, vous trouverez la solution. _

Sam sourit, touchée.

_ _Merci mon général, pour votre confiance et votre soutien._

**_ **_De rien Carter…de rien. _Dit-il, comme si ça allait vraiment de soi._ Quelle est la suite des opérations maintenant ? _

_ _Nous… _(Voyant un sourcil de Jack se relever quand elle rapprocha sa lampe)_ d'accord, je vais rebrancher le générateur pour voir si la dérivation lui permet d'être alimenté. Si c'est le cas, il me restera plus qu'à y connecter les différents circuits du mode minimal. Ainsi, la ventilation, les ascenseurs, l'éclairage et les autres systèmes réduits devraient à nouveau fonctionner._

__ __Bien, allez y… et ça va marcher Carter._

__ __Oui mon général. _Confirma Sam.

_ _C'est mieux Carter, votre optimisme progresse._

_ _Je suis à bonne école mon général. _Continua-t-elle en se remettant de nouveau à la tâche.

_ _La meilleure Carter…la meilleure !_

Sam se mordit intérieurement la lèvre inférieure, pour oublier le frisson qu'avait occasionné le ton de sa voix. Elle ne devait pas penser tout court.

L'éclairage minimal réapparut ensuite à leur niveau, les faisant presque sursauter, tant ils s'étaient habitués à la quasi-obscurité de ces dernières heures.

_ _Bien joué Carter ! _S'exclama le général. _Je vous l'avais dit que ça marcherait ! _

Sam sourit à sa réaction.

_ _Merci mon général._

Jack voulut répliquer, mais son talkie l'en empêcha.

**_**_ Mon général, ici le sergent Walter. Le président vient d'appeler et aimerait que vous le contactiez au plus vite._

_ _Reçu Walter. _A Sam, après avoir soupiré. _Le devoir m'appelle, pourrez-vous vous en sortir sans moi ? _

____Ca ira mon général. Je vais relier autant de niveau que le générateur en supportera._

_ _Très bien…Venez ensuite me faire votre rapport._

_ _A vos ordres._

Jack acquiesça et retourna son attention vers le petit appareil.

_ _Le mode minimal va pouvoir être rétablit, j'arrive Sergent._

_ _Bien mon général._

Sam le regarda la saluer d'un mouvement de tête, puis s'éloigner ensuite, sifflotant, comme si la situation qu'ils vivaient n'était qu'une formalité.

O'Neill n'était vraiment pas comme le général Hammond, comme aucun ou comme personne d'ailleurs. Ni le militaire, ni l'homme.

La lecture de la dérogation lui avait décidément bien embrouillé l'esprit, puisqu'elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à le sortir de sa tête.

Ok, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle lettre, mais quand même !

Il fallait avant tout qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle décida alors de se replonger dans son travail, ce qu'elle fit plus facilement le sachant plus loin d'elle.

Elle allait en plus avoir des renforts pour tout remettre en ordre, enfin, si elle arrivait à rebrancher les ascenseurs…

Elle en allait avoir pour des jours sinon, à le faire seule ou avec Jack…

Voilà qu'elle pensait de nouveau à lui, que son cœur s'emballait et que son image reprenait possession de son esprit !

Sur son chemin, Jack n'eut aucune envie de reprendre toutes les échelles, et décida d'aller voir du coté des ascenseurs pour descendre les dix étages qui le séparaient de la salle de contrôle. Avec un peu de chance, Sam les aurait déjà reconnectés.

…Sam…

Il avait adoré passer ces quelques heures seul avec Elle. Ce genre d'occasion était devenue rare depuis qu'il avait quitté SG1 et avait disparut depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à leur deal.

Dieu que cette femme lui manquait. Il réalisait à quel point elle était indispensable à sa vie, comme son oxygène.

Il soupira devant l'ascenseur, se grattant un instant la nuque.

Comment un seul mot avait-il pu l'amener à cette prise de conscience, depuis qu'il avait eu cette lettre entre ses mains ?

Il avait pourtant vécu huit ans auprès d'Elle, huit ans à se chercher, à reculer ou à feindre une pseudo amitié.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments, bien qu'il les ait combattus au début, trouvant toujours des excuses qui s'étiolaient au fil des années. Ca n'avait été qu'au test Zatark qu'il les avait admis consciemment.

A quoi bon continuer à lutter contre ce qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser ?

Il avait su qu'il était amoureux, très amoureux même, mais cette vérité enfin acquise ne l'avait pas rendu plus courageux. Il avait accepté avec un certain soulagement « d'oublier » leurs aveux réciproques, alors qu'à l'époque, une part de lui avait voulu crier que c'était inenvisageable de continuer ainsi. Il en avait assez de souffrir, de faire semblant et de survivre au lieu de vivre vraiment.

Cette voix en lui n'avait jamais voulu se faire une raison, et s'était battue encore et encore, mais à force d'étouffer, elle s'était faite de moins en moins forte, se ravivant toujours à chaque regard ou parole échangés et se résignant lentement, inexorablement.

Il avait ainsi accepté, douloureusement, de n'être que « l'ami » et qu'un autre que lui puisse faire son bonheur.

Il vivait depuis chaque jour avec cela, mais l'arrivée de la dérogation avait réveillé en lui cette flamme qu'il ne pensait plus se connaître.

Leur amour n'était-il pas déjà définitivement perdu ?

Il voulait croire que le contraire existait encore quelque part, y croire vraiment. Il ne savait pas s'il était totalement prêt à l'assumer, mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus perdre un seul instant. Il n'y aurait plus de moments volés ni d'indifférence toujours plus difficile et douloureuse à feindre.

Il la voulait ELLE, totalement et simplement, ce qu'elle allait savoir avec la deuxième lettre, grâce à Dany boy en partie.

Sans son ami, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'aller lui porter les enveloppes ce fameux soir…

Daniel lui avait dit qu'après huit ans, il valait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, surtout quand elle était sur le point de se marier avec un autre. S'il ne tentait rien avant la date fatidique, il s'en voudrait tout le reste de sa vie… et il le savait.

Quelque chose de nouveau avait alors germé en lui. Cette voix, cette force qui le poussait vers elle, était revenue d'autant plus forte et décidée que l'échéance était proche.

Son ami avait su, que pour lui, sa vie n'aurait plus de sens sans Sam. Il l'avait alors aidé à réfléchir, sans même connaître l'existence de leur petite parenthèse, dont il devait se douter vu le changement de rapport qu'il avait su voir entre eux.

Daniel les connaissait apparemment bien après toutes ces années à les avoir vus se tourner autour…

Jack pensa qu'il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à le remercier un jour, quoiqu'il advienne avec Sam, puis releva la tête vers la voix qui l'interpella.

_ _Alors Jack, vous vous décidez à monter ou non ? _

Le militaire remarqua alors la présence de son ami, et l'ascenseur ouvert devant lui.

_ _Tiens, Dany boy… je pensais justement à vous._

_ _En toute amitié j'espère ?_

Jack sourit et entra dans l'appareil.

_ _Inutile de vous faire des illusions sur vous et moi Daniel… _

_ _Quelle étrange idée ! _S'exclama l'archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis quand la machine se mit en route. _ Alors que s'est-il passé pour que je reste coincé quatre heures dans cet ascenseur ?_

**_ **_Vous êtes vraiment resté coincé ici tout seul ? Vous avez du vous ennuyer à vous écouter parler._

_ _Jack ! _Soupira-t-il. _Et puis je n'étais pas seul…_

_ _Ah oui _? Interrogea le militaire, intéressé. _Je ne vois pourtant personne d'autre avec vous ! _

Daniel soupira, sûr d'en entendre parler.

__ __L'ascenseur s'est arrêté au niveau de l'infirmerie, laissant sortir le Dr Brightman, avant de s'ouvrir sur vous._

_ _Décidément… vous et les docteurs. _Le taquina son ami.

__Jack ! _Répondit-il, fatigué.

_ _Désolé._

_ _Et vous, que faisiez-vous à ce niveau ?_

_ _J'ai aidé Carter pendant qu'elle bricolait le générateur auxiliaire. _Puis voyant la mine plus que perplexe de son interlocuteur. _J'ai tenu la lumière pendant quatre heures Daniel ! J'ai même battu mon record dans cette catégorie !_

_ _Si seulement vous pouviez faire la même chose dans une autre catégorie ! _Répliqua l'archéologue, sarcastique.

__ __Daniel ! Ne me cherchez pas de ce coté, vous ne gagnerez jamais._

__ __Un jour peut être…_

__ __Faut pas rêver ! _Puis plus sérieusement. _Nous avons reçu un virus par la porte qui a grillé le générateur principal, d'où les pannes de courant. Sam a réussit à rétablir le mode de consommation minimal, mais les dégâts au niveau informatique sont encore à définir._

_ _Vous venez de l'appeler Sam. _Pointa-t-il en souriant.

_ _Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, non ?_ Se défendit l'air de rien Jack, conscient de s'être trahi.

Daniel sentit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du militaire s'il ne changeait pas de tactique. Il aborda la conversation sous une approche différente

__ __Hum, et vous savez si elle a lu vos lettres ?_

_ _Juste la dérogation, avant l'alerte. _Lâcha Jack en soupirant.

_ _Je vois, mais au moins elle sait. Laissez-lui du temps…_

Jack se décolla de la paroi de l'ascenseur, voyant que les portes allaient s'ouvrir sur le niveau de la salle de contrôle.

__ __ C'est maintenant tout ce que je peux faire Daniel, mais je me rends compte que j'ai été un imbécile de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. _

_ _Vous connaissez l'expression « y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis » ?_ Puis, constatant la mine perplexe de son compagnon. _Il y a toujours de l'espoir Jack, vous en êtes l'exemple vivant._

**_ **_On verra bien Daniel… On verra… _Dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient, et qu'ils faisaient face à Walter._ Restez dans le coin, Carter va bientôt venir nous faire son rapport. Pour ma part, le président attend de mes nouvelles, c'est un gars très attentionné vous savez ! _

Daniel s'éloigna à son tour, secouant la tête en pensant au phénomène qu'était son meilleur ami.

Le problème fut réglé en deux jours (et presque deux nuits), les ayant fait travailler jusqu'à épuisement, enfin Sam et quelques techniciens surtout. Lui n'avait fait que la soutenir, euh les soutenir.

Le résultat était au-delà de leurs espérances. Ils avaient créé un nouveau système de protection, empêchant ainsi la moindre interférence de venir perturber leur système informatique ou leurs générateurs tout neufs.

Ils avaient vraiment fait du très bon travail, et comme tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il leur avait donné congé le reste de la semaine.

Profitant d'un répit inespéré assis à son bureau et ignorant superbement la pile de rapports qui le narguait, Jack repensait à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il lui avait donné les lettres.

Il était épuisé, ne trouvant plus le sommeil depuis qu'il avait su pour cette dérogation. Il se contentait ainsi de quelques heures peu réparatrices, et ces deux derniers jours n'avaient pas arrangé son état.

Cependant, comment pourrait-il dormir tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que Sam allait décider ?

Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie était entre ses mains. Il revoyait sans cesse tous les moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés pendant leur parenthèse, comme un film sans fin dans sa tête, et il devait bien s'avouer, encore une fois, qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'Elle.

Plus après ça, plus après Eux.

Comment pouvait-il la laisser épouser un autre, même pour son bonheur, alors qu'ils avaient maintenant le droit ?

Le président l'avait relancé il y a deux jours, et il lui avait répondu qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant den faire un quelconque usage.

Jack préférait avoir sa réponse avant que cela soit officialisé, pour qu'elle n'ait aucune pression…

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui répondrait, alors elle le ferait.

Il repensait aussi à la lettre qu'il lui avait donnée et qu'il avait écrite rapidement avant son retour à Colorado Springs. Il avait eu besoin de mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir après avoir vu le mot « dérogation » précédant leurs deux noms.

Pendant un moment, il avait cru exploser tellement le choc avait été grand, mais ne pouvant se défouler, il avait quand même réussi à délivrer et à ouvrir son cœur… Enfin !

Il n'avait espéré rien d'autre dans l'instant, même s'il avait été hanté par la question de savoir si cela pourrait changer quelque chose…

Sans le vouloir, il avait été mis devant un moment clé de sa vie, ce qui était un sale coup quand même, même de la part d'un président.

Allait-il saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait de faire enfin son bonheur et le sien ?

Ou allait-il accepter la situation comme elle était et passer vraiment à autre chose ?

Il avait su que tout serait changé à son retour, et ce n'est qu'en la voyant ce fameux soir que cela l'avait vraiment fait. Il avait beau avoir écrit la lettre dans la perspective que Sam ne la lise jamais, il avait tout de même décidé de suivre les conseils de Daniel.

Il n'avait pu se résigner, ni passer à autre chose…

Il la voulait, alors il lui avait passé toutes les données pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait « elle » .

Jack soupira. Sa lettre se serait-elle suffisante ?

Plus les jours passaient, plus face à son silence il en doutait…

* * *

_Samantha,_

_Je viens de recevoir la plus improbable (et inespérée) des lettres que m'a jamais adressé un président, et je ne sais pas par où commencer pour exprimer ce que je ressens…_

_Je suis encore à Washington, et pourtant bien loin de son effervescence car toutes mes pensées me ramènent à mon chalet du Minnesota… à ce que nous y avons partagé ensemble…_

_Sans pouvoir rien n'y changer, je repense au soir où je t'ai retrouvé sur le pas de ma porte, puis à ton corps contre le mien, à tes larmes dans mon cou, à ta peau si douce sous mes mains et mes lèvres, tes caresses si passionnées et à ta chaleur si accueillante et envoûtante._

_Je sais bien que nous n'en avons jamais parlé, pour nous protéger, connaissant parfaitement la situation et ses limites si bien définies._

_Je doute même que si tu lisais cette lettre un jour, ça la ferait changer, pourtant…_

_En aurais-je simplement le droit ? Le devoir ?_

_Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus. Et si… ?_

_Te voir heureuse avec lui me confortes dans le fait que tu mérites mieux qu'un vieux général grincheux tel que moi, mais cet « avenir », si inaccessible jusqu'à présent, est peut être si proche maintenant qu'il me fait douter de mes résolutions et de mon comportement._

_Il a ravivé si fort cette flamme en moi, que je ne sais pas si je dois toujours me tenir éloigné de toi._

_Daniel me conseillera sûrement…_

_Et puis, dans un sens, j'aurai tellement voulu qu'on ne franchisse pas le pas…_

_Je sais bien que rien n'avait été prémédité ce soir là, mais le bonheur de connaître enfin le goût de l'autre, de ses bras, de sa peau n'a fait que rendre la frustration et la souffrance plus qu'intolérables et insupportables que cela ne l'était déjà avant._

_Et pourtant, mis à part avec Charly, je peux avouer que nos étreintes ont été les meilleurs instants de ma vie, et c'est cela qui m'effraie car je n'ai jamais aimé ainsi._

_Jamais !_

_A cette lettre je peux le dire… « Je t'aime Sam…plus que ce que j'ai ou ce que je suis, depuis notre premier regard et parce que simplement tu existes… »_

_Le sauras-tu un jour ?_

_J'en doute, mais je garde l'espoir que tu l'as compris, quand je ne pouvais cacher certains de mes regards, quand je te faisais l'amour ou que je te faisais rire…_

_La dérogation sera bientôt officielle et je donnerai beaucoup maintenant pour connaître ta réaction, mais tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est que tu sois heureuse Sam._

_Alors sois le… quoiqu'il advienne, pour nous, pour notre amour et tout ce que nous avons été…_

_ A toi pour toujours,_

_ Jack._

_P.S : je sors à l'instant de chez Daniel et selon lui, je ne dois pas renoncer à te donner ces lettres…_

_Alors si jamais je trouvais la force de le faire, j'aimerai t'adresser une demande un peu folle mais pourtant si évidente à mon cœur…_

_En attendant ta réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, et peut être l'occasion de te poser cette question de vive voix… _

_« Sam, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »_

_J.

* * *

_

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il trouva une enveloppe sur son bureau, dont il reconnut l'écriture instantanément

Ah yé, la réponse était là !

Soudain fébrile, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de fixer cette lettre. Sam ne devait pas le prendre ainsi au dépourvu si elle voulait qu'il vive encore longtemps…

Quelqu'un entra dans le bureau, la porte étant ouverte et l'apostropha.

__ Mon général, j'ai le rapport… _

_ _Pas maintenant Walter ! _Répliqua Jack, retrouvant un peu de contenance, sans lever la tête vers son interlocuteur_._

Walter fut surpris par le ton tranchant de son supérieur.

_ _Mais nous avions rendez-vous avant le…!_

_ _Walter, dehors…_ Le coupa-t-il. _Laissez-moi cinq minutes et qu'on ne me dérange pas. SG6 et 10 attendront. _Puis sur une tonalité plus posée_. S'il vous plait._

_ _Bien mon général. _Accepta le sergent, en sortant, toujours surpris.

Jack prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et la tourna comme l'avait fait carter il y a presque deux semaines de cela.

Il inspira fortement, le cœur battant fortement la chamade, voilà qu'il hésitait à l'ouvrir maintenant !

Cet instant allait marquer un tournant dans sa vie… ou pas.

Allait-elle quitter son policier pour s'engager avec lui et partager ouvertement leur amour ?

Doucement, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une simple feuille qu'il déplia les yeux fermés.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis ouvrit un œil et le deuxième, prêt à être anéanti par ce qu'il verrait, mais un simple sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Il lâcha la feuille et rappela Walter.

La jeune femme était peut-être revenue travailler, malgré les deux jours de congé qu'il lui restait encore ?

Son subordonné réapparut à l'entrée de son bureau, n'osant pas y entrer de peur de s'en faire encore sèchement chasser.

_ _Walter, avez-vous vu le colonel Carter aujourd'hui ?_

__ __Oui mon général, elle est venue déposer un rapport sur votre bureau, puis est repartie chez elle._

Jack se mit à sourire. Cela confirmait bien le mot de son colonel.

… _Elle l'attendait chez elle, le soir même… dès qu'il le pourrait…_

__ Merci sergent, appelez immédiatement les équipes, nous commencerons le débriefing dès que possible._

____Bien mon général._

Walter fut de nouveau étonné, mais il s'exécuta sans se poser davantage de questions.

Jack soupira, sentant une vague d'impatience prête à le submerger. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, mais quand il jeta un regard à son bureau, il grimaça.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se dégager de tout le travail qui l'attendait encore ? Ses journées étant plus chargées les unes que les autres !

Allait-il vraiment gérer et aller au bout de ce qui était en train d'arriver ? Lui qui s'était préparé à sombrer, ne pensant pas la mériter…

Il avait cependant écouté Daniel, lui laissant choisir ce qu'elle voulait pour elle… et bien qu'il l'ait si ardemment espéré, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le ferait.

Il devait réfléchir une dernière fois, et agir, mais pour l'heure il devait vite retourner à ses responsabilités. Walter, SG 6 et 10 venaient de s'installer pour leur réunion.

Sam était de nouveau chez elle. Son congé n'étant pas fini, elle n'avait pas reprit son travail dans son labo quand elle y était passée cet après-midi, bien qu'elle commençait à tourner un peu en rond ici.

L'épuisement de leur dernier problème était passé, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pu se reposer. Elle avait lu la seconde lettre le deuxième jour de ses vacances et il faut dire que ça ne l'avait pas aidé à dormir plus.

Comment aurait-elle pu le faire après une lettre pareille ? Pire, bien pire et bouleversante que la première.

Elle aurait été incapable de tenir en place dans son labo, ou encore de se retenir de lui sauter dessus quand elle avait été porter sa réponse sur son bureau.

Trois mois… cela faisait TROIS MOIS qu'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés, embrassés ou aimés.

Trois mois d'enfer comparés au reste.

Elle qui pensait pourtant se contenter de Pete ! Tous ses doutes, ses peurs ou ses désillusions s'étaient envolés à la lecture de cette fameuse seconde lettre.

Bien sûr, avant il y avait eu de la colère, contre lui, et contre elle pour lui avoir demandé d'oublier au test Zatark, alors qu'il venait de reconnaître qu'il l'aimait « plus qu'il n'était censé le faire ! »

Colère aussi contre ce silence douloureux et finalement inutile, où ils avaient eu chacun leur part de responsabilités…

Cependant, maintenant, il ne restait que l'amour, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, et l'espoir en un avenir commun enfin possible.

Elle avait également mis fin à sa relation avec Pete, ce qui l'avait affectée, mais pas au point qu'elle l'avait imaginé, tant elle était déjà tournée vers ce qui l'attendait.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle finit par entendre la sonnette, et dû courir pour aller ouvrir sans que la personne ne s'en aille. Déçue dans un premier de ne trouver face à elle qu'un simple coursier, elle finit par refermer la porte.

Elle avait espérer que ce soit… mais bon, il devait être occupé et surtout, il avait du trouver sa réponse.

Son sourire réapparut quand elle lut la lettre notant simplement _« 19h30 précises »._

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et sourit davantage. Enfin ils allaient commencer quelque chose de nouveau, et le plus important c'est qu'ils allaient pouvoir le vivre et le partager au grand jour.

Elle était vraiment « libre » maintenant. Libre d'aimer et d'être aimée par la seule et unique personne qu'elle désirait.

Et si tout allait bien, ils allaient se marier, et sur ce coup-ci, elle voulait rester complètement optimiste.

Une toute nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à eux grâce à un seul mot, alors qu'elle n'en n'aurait espéré autant il y a quinze jours, quand elle l'avait vu sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle, qui s'était dit tellement de fois « Et si ? », voilà que c'était arrivé !

Sam regarda sa montre sans se départir de son sourire, et vit que l'heure était beaucoup plus avancée qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se leva rapidement pour se préparer.

Ce soir, elle allait pouvoir enfin lui sortir le grand jeu et le séduire.

Maintenant qu'il était dans ses filets, elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper, et bien que plus rien ne presse, ils avaient quand même huit ans et trois mois à rattraper !

Son général allait-il être d'attaque ?

Elle sourit encore en y pensant, car s'il lui donnait davantage que ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant leur petite parenthèse, elle allait être comblée.

Jack se présenta à l'heure devant la maison de Sam et fut soulagé de n'y voir qu'une seule voiture garée.

Il se souvint de son angoisse et de son appréhension d'il y a deux semaines, devant cette même porte. Il y était resté un moment sans pouvoir se décider ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Dire qu'il avait voulu fuir, ne pouvant à peine envisager ni espérer ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant, ce soir et à nouveau.

Il frappa sans hésitation, bien qu'il fût surpris de n'apercevoir qu'un faible éclairage à travers la vitre de la porte. Il attendit un peu avant de renouveler son geste, sans que cela ne la fasse davantage venir.

Il se mit à douter et à s'inquiéter…

S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

Elle était pourtant bien là, il en était sûr. Il ressentait cette sensation si familière, comme des petits picotements sur sa nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de lui.

Il ne ferait pas marche arrière quoiqu'il arrive, il tenait trop à cette femme pour laisser passer la chance de bonheur qu'elle lui offrait.

Alors, sous une inquiétude plus vive, il entra en l'appelant, et s'arrêta net sur la bougie qu'elle avait mise en évidence, suivie de quelques autres plus loin.

Il y avait aussi une enveloppe, semblable à celle de sa fameuse réponse.

Il l'ouvrit plus qu'intrigué, et lu juste _« suis la lumière »_

Un grand sourire et soulagement vinrent remplacer l'expression de stupeur à la découverte de ces quelques mots, et plus encore quand il vit enfin le début de chemin tracé par les autres bougies.

Elle avait donc osé !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Allait-elle innover ?

Il serait de toute façon comblé si elle lui proposait un peu de ce qu'il lui avait préparé un soir pendant leur petite parenthèse…

Cette femme ne finirait décidément pas de le surprendre !

Tout en avançant, il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. Il avait tracé un chemin avec des bougies, partant de l'allée jusqu'au chalet, puis l'amenant dans chaque pièce où il lui avait laissé une rose, pour finir dans la salle de bain.

Voulant donner un peu de piment aux moments extraordinaires qu'ils vivaient déjà, il l'y avait attendu, auprès d'un bain chaud, simplement vêtu de la cravate à l'effigie des simpsons qu'elle lui avait offert un an auparavant et il se souviendrait à jamais de l'expression de Sam quand elle l'avait découvert. Tant d'émotions avaient parcourus son beau visage.

Elle en était restée abasourdie, et n'avait pu répondre qu'un _« jolie cravate »_ en le dévorant totalement des yeux, la surprise ayant vite fait place au pur désir.

S'amusant au début de ses réactions, Jack s'était vite fait prendre à son propre jeu, se retrouvant à son tour embrasé par le seul regard qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Il s'en était alors suivi un bain, des massages et des étreintes brûlantes, lascives et interminables, qui en avaient fait une nuit magique et inoubliable.

Elle avait accueillit et vécu totalement cette expérience, et il n'avait alors jamais autant partagé de sensualité, de fièvre et de passion. Jamais une femme ne s'était abandonnée à ce point dans ses bras et jamais lui-même ne l'avait fait autant en retour.

La facette qu'ils avaient découverte de l'autre n'avait rendu que les choses plus belles et difficiles.

Il était tombé encore plus éperdument amoureux de Samantha Carter, si cela en avait été davantage possible.

Se cognant le pied dans un meuble, Jack revint douloureusement à la réalité, vers elle, bien qu'il ne s'en était pas trop éloigné.

Comment et où l'attendait-elle ?

Il réprima une soudaine envie de courir la rejoindre au plus vite, prenant sur lui de profiter de chaque instant.

Après tout, bien que ça faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, et qu'il ne vivait plus,

ce soir marquait le début d'un avenir nouveau et possible ensemble. Il pouvait donc patienter quelques minutes encore et laisser son imagination s'enflammer.

La connaissant, il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu, et le programme, que Sam lui suggérait, dépassait toutes ses espérances ou tout ce qu'il avait envisagé en venant ici.

Et si…il osait lui formuler sa demande ?

Le chemin le conduisit à travers les pièces, lui laissant à chaque fois un petit indice, complétant petit à petit ce qu'elle voulait lui proposer, et faisant grimper en flèche la tension qui l'habitait.

Jack finit par trouver Sam, abasourdi. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait eu beau s'imaginer et se préparer à la voir ainsi, le résultat dépassait tout ce qu'il avait prévu, ce que démontrait très bien la réaction instantanée de son corps.

Souriants, ils se regardèrent, se dévorant et se déshabillant du regard.

Incapable de bouger, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Jack la vit se lever et se diriger vers lui, d'une démarche lente, rendue si féline et excitante par le balancement de ses hanches, son sourire sensuel et ses yeux de braise.

Il déglutit difficilement et ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcourut, de se retrouver de nouveau face à la femme passionnée et passionnante qui se cachait sous son second.

Elle allait le rendre dingue, et il en aurait presque oublié ses bonnes manières.

Une fois devenus très proches, ils frémirent tous deux d'anticipation de sentir de nouveau la peau de l'autre contre la sienne. Ils lisaient dans leurs yeux, sur leur corps le désir qui les habitait et qui les excitait.

Sans la toucher de ses mains, Jack reprit un peu de contenance et retraça avec son souffle les traits du visage de la jeune femme, se délectant de sa respiration courte et des frissons qui la parcouraient.

Les yeux fermés, celle-ci sentit les doigts de son compagnon remplacer son souffle chaud, puis descendre le long de ses courbes, pour toucher le seul vêtement qu'elle portait.

Se régalant de ces contacts, elle ne put que sourire quand elle l'entendit murmurer d'une voix rauque « _Mais c'est ma cravate ! »_

Sans lui répondre, elle se mit à rire et lui tendit une dernière enveloppe. Jack l'ouvrit et put enfin conclure la petite phrase qu'elle lui avait préparée :

_« Et si…l'on repartait sur un moment fort ? »_

Elle observa ses lèvres entrouvertes, le vit gémir de plaisir, et sourire véritablement, comme elle l'avait découvert dans leur parenthèse.

Puis, ne pouvant plus se contenir, il fondit sur sa bouche et se colla contre sa peau nue, l'affolant de sa langue, tandis qu'elle approfondissait davantage leur baiser et leurs contacts.

Leurs mains partirent dans une quête éperdue, caressant, frôlant, virevoltant sur le corps de l'autre faisant tomber rapidement les quelques vêtements.

… Si tout se passait comme la dernière, la nuit allait être belle, torride, et plus encore, car ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer librement et sans plus aucune retenue.

Ils étaient enfin un couple à part entière ! Et bientôt… bien plus encore.

Comme quoi, quand on se donne la peine, un imprévu et un « Et si… ? » pouvaient parfois apporter bien plus que ce que l'on espérait… et réaliser ses rêves !

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je me suis en tout cas bien amusée à l'écrire.

Si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit feed-back, ça me ferait très plaisir…

34


End file.
